Agridulces
by Nocturnals
Summary: alguien era capaz de asistir al funeral de su propio marido con ropajes como esos, brillando de felicidad mientras echaban el último puñado de tierra, esa era ella. Allí estaba. Esa chispa en sus ojos azules que brillaban con decisión. Ella iba a quedarse allí, vestida de fiesta. Libre y Black, como siempre debió permanecer. / Conjunto de One-Shots de la Familia Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Agridulces**

:-:

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

:-:

Walburga observó a sus hijos mientras peleaban por una bolsa de dulces que Orion, sin lugar a dudas, había dejado sobre la mesa para que ellos la descubrieran. Su esposo jamás les dejaría creer que los mimaba de tal modo, pero lo hacía fingiendo total desconocimiento. La mujer apreció la pelea entre sus dos pequeños por los dulces achocolatados.

Sirius, el mayor, levantó la bolsa rápidamente y emprendió la huida. Regulus, más pequeño pero de mayor astucia, decidió seguirlo hasta la puerta de entrada que sabía acababa de ser cerrada por su madre.

La disputa concluyó con el mayor lanzando descuidadamente al suelo a su hermanito y éste azotándolo a base de cosquillas para que la bolsa cayese al suelo, a los pies elegantemente enfundados en tacones discretos. Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la silenciosa presencia de su madre, enmudecidos y contemplándola largos segundos desde el suelo.

Walburga les frunció el ceño y mientras Regulus se levantaba de golpe, acomodando sus ropas y fingiendo que nada había pasado, Sirius le sonrió desde el suelo con su mejor cara de "yo no fui". La mujer sintió un brote de amor por sus retoños que contuvo con discreción.

— Arriba, ambos. Una bolsa de caramelos no es excusa para perder los estribos. — Les recordó, luciendo tan estricta como sus hijos le recordarían. — Son Black, compórtense como tales.

Mientras ellos subían las escaleras y le daban la espalda se dio el lujo de sonreír cubriendo su boca con las manos. Amaba a sus hijos, pero su educación no le permitía malcriarlos, pensó, no abiertamente al menos.

Los niños siguieron sus instrucciones de mala gana, mirándose con picardía entre sí. Walburga sabía que obtendrían los dulces de una forma u otra. Casi podía oír a Sirius convencer a su hermanito de aventurarse en una heroica travesía para recuperar el tesoro perdido.

Pensando en eso, la inocencia de sus niños y el inmenso amor que llenaba su pecho con sus travesuras aunque nunca se los dejara saber, miró la bolsa de caramelos.

Con una última sonrisa secreta, la dejó a la vista en la cocina y anunció que se iba.

Cuando volviera más tarde ese día fingiría no ver el resto del chocolate en las comisuras sonrientes de su hijo menor, ni los envoltorios descuidados en los bolsillos del chaleco de su primogénito.

Esa era su pequeña felicidad.

:-:

Verán, esto comenzó como una idea rondando en mi cabeza. Sé que todos pensamos que Walburga es una loca descorazonada, pero no puedo pensar en alguien tan mala que dé dos hijos como tales; al menos no desde siempre.

Hace mucho que no publico nada, y lo cierto es que esto serán pequeños one-shots ligeramente conectados.

No puedo ser la única con curiosidad sobre esta familia desde otro punto de vista que el de Sirius ¿Cierto?

Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Un beso enorme.


	2. Chapter 2

**Agridulces**

 **:-:**

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

 **:-:**

Mientras fuera de la ventana el viento azotaba las ventanas Walburga se setía tan inquieta como la misma tormenta. Era otoño y llovía, y ella estaba sola en el sofá. A sus veinticuatro años la hija mediana de los Black digería incómodamente la noticia de su matrimonio.

Había luchado contra él de todas las formas posibles, pero su padre había sido impersuasible de sus decisiones y tras ceder en el capricho de su soltería hasta lo que él consideraba la edad límite; la entregó en matrimonio al menor de los Avery. Walburga sólo había asentido, exhausta, y aceptó su destino.

No quería abandonar el seno de los Black, su preciada y honorable familia. Le parecía injusto permitir que Alphart, su hermano mayor, se mantuviese soltero y a ella convertirla en una carta de intercambio. Dado que no tenía voz fuera de su familia, sabía que perdería la libertad que presumía.

Walburga sabía que sus padres se opondrían a dejarla permanecer soltera; ella era la oportunidad perfecta para cerrar distancias con los Avery y resultaba conveniente. Ella era una preciosa oportunidad, y Avery la había deseado desde sus catorce juveniles años.

Y no comprendía por qué a pesar de entenderlo, apoyarlo incluso, le dolía. Ella había nacido y quería morir como una Black.

¿Qué había pensado? ¿Sus padres viéndola envejecer cuando era su obligación traer al mundo más magos dignos? ¿Alguno de sus primos o hermanos casándose con ella en el libertinaje de los veinte años sólo para mantenerla en la familia? No, pensó. Avery se casaría con ella, tendrían niños puros y ella sería un puente para los negocios de su padre y hacer más poderosa la familia.

De modo que cuando se casó, con el pelo en un moño intrincado y luciendo arrebatadoramente hermosa, no se atrevió a mirar a su familia. No le dio el gusto de hacerles saber que le importaba, dado que sabía dentro de sí que estaba cumpliendo con un deber familiar.

Avery la recibió como una joya que había añorado su vida entera, y sus ojos brillaban de deseo cuando esa noche finalmente consiguió aflojar las vestiduras de Walburga.

Sin embargo, cuando ella fue incapaz de darle hijos a Avery luego de casi seis años de intentarlo; se dieron por vencidos y como si fuera mercancía dañada Walburga fue devuelta a su hogar paterno con la furia ahogando sus ojos. No había divorcios en el mundo mágico para los sangre pura, su núcleo mágico había sido unido. Sin embargo Avery no iba a mantener a una mujer que no podía darle un heredero; alegando que ésta era incapaz de cumplir sus funciones.

La joven esposa Avery se había visto presionada cuando su hermano menor, quién cayó enamorado de Druella Rosier; casándose meses después que ella a sus veintiún años, había concebido tres hijas. Una tras otra; y Walburga había temido ser infértil.

Alphart la había mirado con tristeza, y su hermano menor le trajo té en un intento de animarla cuando su esposo finalmente salió del hogar materno de su esposa. Pero Walburga no era el tipo de mujer que disfrutaba ser foco de lástima, mucho menos la humillación.

Walburga Avery, nuevamente Black, hizo algo que avergonzó a su esposo hasta la medula.

Cuando se había casado podía haber sido descripta como una joven audaz, soberbia e ingenua. Su familia siempre le había dado un lugar importante y se consideró indispensable; claro, hasta que se casó. Su marido la dejaba sola a menudo y al regresar exigía cuidados que a los ojos de su mujer no parecía merecer.

Le recordó su deber de darle herederos, y le repetía hasta el cansancio su rol en la familia. Walburga se sentía asfixiada en una familia que no respetaba su lugar como una sangre pura de alta estirpe ¡Ella era una Black, maldita sea! Si algo había hecho en esos últimos años de matrimonio, había sido aprender a respetarse a sí misma. Había llegado el momento de volver a ser Walburga Black; fiera, indomable y regia.

Si su marido pensó que desposarla era domesticarla, estaba más loco de lo que imaginaba.

Mantenerla, se había atrevido a decir luego de múltiples peleas. Su marido sin saberlo le había forjado mucho más el carácter, y dado que ya había sido públicamente humillada al ser devuelta a su hogar; le devolvería el favor como toda una dama.

Una mañana lluviosa de Febrero, con el viento azotando las ventanas, la treintañera apareció en el Ministerio de Magia sin aviso previo. La gente murmuraba al verla pasar, comentando lo desafortunado de su matrimonio. Ella los ignoró, con el mentón en alto y un contoneo educado.

Walburga Black exigió la separación frente a los oficiales del ministerio, y al llenar la solicitud escribió con su perfecta caligrafía "homosexualidad" como razón de hecho. Sonrió auténticamente feliz cuando entregó el formulario que los empleados leyeron sorprendidos antes de firmar.

Dos días después, la comunidad mágica ardía en rumores y Avery se vio obligado a darle la mitad de todo lo suyo. No estaban divorciados, dado que sus núcleos mágicos estaban sincronizados, pero la separación de bienes estaba perfectamente regulada.

Mientras los carísimos floreros comprados en Italia eran depositados en su hogar, bajo la mirada escandalizada de sus padres, y la sonrisa picara de su hermano mayor, Walburga Black bebía su té sonriendo sin tapujos. Oh, anhelada libertad.

Ella no era infértil, ni Avery homosexual; pero era su palabra contra la suya. Y señores, los Black siempre, absolutamente siempre, ganaban.

Oh, sí.

Travesura realizada.

 **:-:**

Vamos, Sirius tenía que salir de algún lado.

Walburga tuvo a Siruis a los treinta y seis, tengo entendido. Me parecía un poco raro, dado que la mayoría de los Black se habían casado pronto. Además su hermano menor, Cygnus, era el padre de Bellatrix, Andromeda y Narcissa; y ellas son varios años mayores que Sirius.

¿Lógica? ¿Teorías?


	3. Chapter 3

**Agridulces.**

* * *

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece._

* * *

El cementerio escogido por la familia era uno de los más caros y exclusivos de su sociedad. Eso podía apreciarse en cada detalle del mismo; desde su cuidado césped hasta el delicado sendero por el cual transitaban. Orion llegaba tarde, algo que él mismo había decidido a fines de evitar a su antigua y problemática familia política por parte de su prima.

Como parte de la sociedad mágica más pura debían demostrar su apoyo a la familia Avery, que acababa de perder prematuramente su primogénito. Lo primero que notó al acercarse fue lo escandalizada que las mujeres mayores se veían y la manera desaprobatoria en que los hombres se miraban. Eso nunca auguraba nada bueno.

Sobriamente esperó hasta poder llegar a los padres del difunto a dar sus condolencias. Su aspecto general era dolor y molestia; no podía culparlos. La mujer mayor pertenecía a una noble familia alemana y era a todas luces germánica. Su rostro de tez clara y ojos azules contrastaban con un cabello casi pelirrojo que luchaban por mantener su color con el pasar de los años; ella lucía muy enfadada cuando su marido lo presentó.

¿Y tiene usted el atrevimiento de dar sus condolencias?— La madre llenó de furia su rostro y volvió a atacarlos — ¡Si tiene algo de decencia llévese a la descarada!

Orion no entendió nada hasta que el hombre mayor se lo explicó; la viuda de Avery no estaba llorando, ni triste, ni siquiera tratando de pasar desapercibida. Apenas la vio todo encajó en su mente. Por eso todo el mundo allí parecía especialmente contrariado.

Con un vestido azul celeste lleno de exquisitos bordados, su cabello suelto como nunca antes lo había llevado en público y un par de adornos con forma de flores en el pelo se encontraba su prima, Walburga Black, sonriendo en primera fila mientras descendía el cajón con los restos de quién había sido su esposo. Orion deseó que la tierra lo tragase.

Iba a ir por ella para reprenderla y recordarle de dónde venía. Entonces recordó las marcas en los brazos que Alparth había mencionado. Cygnus había hablado sobre ello también; toda la sociedad mágica sabía que el hombre que estaba siendo enterrado había golpeado a su mujer. Le había humillado y puesto en ridículo incontable cantidad de veces y ella se había portado como una señora permaneciendo con la quijada en alto. Walburga había vivido un infierno, salido de él y no le había bastado dejar en vergüenza el nombre de su marido; ella literalmente planeaba bailar sobre su tumba.

Recordó lo brillante, altiva y elegante que su prima había sido antes de su matrimonio. Llevó su mente al colegio, donde ella reía por los pasillos y le peinaba el cabello reprendiéndolo por perderse en su primer año. Ella había tenido quince años y el apenas once, pero Orion recordaba sus andar fino y la sonrisa intrigante. Había estado orgulloso de ella siempre y Avery la había vuelto opaca y vacía. Su gesto se volvió amargo.

El difunto había marchitado la mujer que él había admirado con infantil apego y luego con juvenil educación; ella le había mostrado la imagen de una perfecta señorita sangre pura digna de ser una Black. Y lo era.

Con andar resuelto se acercó a ella. Walburga se puso a la defensiva de inmediato; parecía que ya habían tratado de echarla de allí antes. Se imaginó que los comentarios de la homosexualidad de su hijo y la separación formal tan escandalosa había fastidiado a los tradicionales suegros y habían intentado quitarla de los últimos momentos de su fallecido hijo. Pero ella estaba en su legítimo lugar, seguía siendo la viuda de Avery y nadie iba a quitarle el derecho de enterrar al bastardo que la había hecho padecer años eternos.

—Si tú…— Empezó ella.

Allí estaba. Esa chispa en sus ojos azules que brillaban con decisión. Ella iba a quedarse allí, vestida de fiesta, humillando en su muerte al esposo que la había humillado en vida. Orion sintió algo dar un tirón dentro de sí. Su Wlaburga, aquella que reía por los pasillos mientras se hacía admirar, seguía allí lista para dar guerra. Orion sacó su varita y con un movimiento cambió sus lúgubres vestimentas, apropiadas para un funeral, y éstas cambiaron hasta transformarse en una túnica de gala elegante y alegre.

Walburga estaba sorprendida, aliviada y parecía que el hecho de demostrarle apoyo en aquella situación le hubiera consolado todo lo que las palabras no podían. Orion le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó.

No le dio las gracias, y no fue necesario. El suave apretón en su brazo y la sonrisa intrigante fueron suficiente para él. Si alguien era capaz de asistir al funeral de su propio marido con ropajes como esos, brillando de felicidad mientras echaban el último puñado de tierra, esa era ella. La misma que le acarició los dedos en un gesto de gratitud casto y familiar.

Como un último gesto de final desarraigo a su familia política Walburga caminó hasta su antigua suegra alemana y dejó caer ante ella la única reliquia Avery que había mantenido; su anillo de bodas. La mujer abrió la boca anonadada, pero antes de dar el grito en el cielo Walburga le sonrió genuinamente, volteó y regresó hasta Orion.

—Debemos que festejar, primo, dado que hay un bastardo menos en el mundo esta tarde ¿Qué tal un helado? — Propuso ella.

Su cabello largo y oscuro se mecía en su espalda y ella parecía finalmente libre.

—Por supuesto ¿Frambuesa?

Porque, al fin, lo era.

Libre y Black, como siempre debió permanecer.

* * *

Repito; Sirius tenía que salir de algún lado. Me pareció que si algo debía caracterizar a Walburga debía ser su rencor y ánimo vengativo.

Díganme qué opinan ¿Les parece inapropiado para ella?


End file.
